From Russia, with Love
by Spiritedawayinamovingcastle
Summary: Enter the world of Kent: math major by day, undercover Russian spy by night. Will he be able to keep his carefully constructed cover, or will he risk it all for a certain blue eyed brunette?
1. Chapter 1: A Hard Man to Kill

_From Russia, with Love_

_Chapter One: A Hard Man to Kill_

"Kento-san, it's getting late, I should leave now."

The short brunette, currently seated on the couch said, disturbing the silence. The much taller brown haired male stopped his furiously fast typing, and looked at the little date display on his desk top.

_July 31__st__, 5:58pm_

"It is late. You should leave now."

Kent replied, oblivious to what she had just previously said. He then looked back down and began typing again. She looked around the meticulously clean, but unbelievably common and boring office, unsure of how to properly leave in a not awkward fashion. After several more moments, she gave up trying to figure out the impossible; she made a little sound of frustration and left the room without another word.

Kent released a sigh of relief. Pulling up a world clock on the futuristic software installed in his glasses, he checked the time in Moscow. _12:58pm._ It seemed like a reasonable time to call, he just hoped that no one was out to lunch.

Pulling out his specially encrypted, tap-free phone, he dialed the untraceable number.

A few fuzzy rings later, someone picked up.

"_Is the pizza parlor calling?" _a male voice asked in Russian.

"_Yes it is, sorry; it seems we have run out of olives." _Kent replied back in the same language, answering the secret code.

"_Agent_ _Kent! It's so nice for you to call!"_

"_Petrikov, I call every day."_

"_I know, it's just a figure of speec- you know what, never mind. So, anything new to report today?"_ His superior, hundreds of miles away in an underground base, asked.

"_It seems that there has been a 0.93% increase of gamma concentration since we have last spoke. Upon further research I have now determined that they are much more prevalent in certain areas of the city."_

"_0.93%? Wow, that's a lot." _Petrikov sounded worried.

"_Yes it is. I know this may sound strange, __but through recent data I have traced the same type of gamma wave we are tracking to a certain individual. __Although she is definitely not the cause of the spikes because her levels are much lower than what is found in the city, I still think it seems a little suspicious._

"_Wait, did you say a her, like a female?"_ Petrikov asked.

"_Yes, her. My girlfriend."_

"_YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. SINCE WHEN? AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?"_ Petrikov practically screamed into the phone, all professional composure lost.

"_I simply did not think it was relevant until now. Having a girlfriend also helps me blend in better. Apparently, it is quite common for people my age to be pursuing romantic relationships. "_

A document sent from Petrikov appeared on the right lens of Kent's glasses interface. Using the nerve-sensing technology imbedded in the spectacles, he opened the message with so much as a single thought. The profile that appeared before him was the familiar face. No one could know how Petrikov knew immediately who she was; he was just simply good at his job. He took a moment to admire her passport photo. He then closed the file, feeling uncomfortable reading her life's story at this particular moment. It felt like invading her privacy.

"_Anyway," _Petrikov continued on after clearing his throat, quickly getting over his shock and disbelief, _"Tell me more about the waves emitting from her."_

"_Yes, it seems that she is emitting a very low amount of radiation. The program in my glasses indicates that levels will often spike when sh-"_

Kent paused when the door opened.

A head with round, turquoise doe eyes popped through the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I left my bag on the couch."

Kent's eyes travelled to the bag, narrowing in the process. He silently cursed his ignorance. Also, why hadn't he locked the door? He must have been getting rusty…..

"Is that her?" Petrikov's heavily accented Japanese crackled from the phone.

"Who's that you're talking to?" she inquired inquisitively.

"Oh, hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Kent's cousin, from Russia."

"Kento-san, you never told me you had relatives in Russia! Privyet, mister."

Kent froze. She knew Russian. She had listened in on the conversation. He slowly began reaching for his compartment of stashed weapons.

"Did I butcher it?" she asked with a worried expression, completely unaware that she had just saved herself from certain execution.

Kent breathed out a sigh of relief while easing back his hand back to his side. She clearly didn't know much past hello in Russian. Another sigh of relief could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Don't worry miss, you sound like a true born Russian." Petrikov replied, like a true gentleman.

She smiled softly, her small face lightening up. She then went to go pick up her bag from where she was sitting before.

"I have work tomorrow, so I can't come over." She told Kent.

He curtly nodded and she swiftly left the room, knowing that if she waited for a parting expression, she would be left waiting until tomorrow morning. He never was one for sentimentality. He couldn't be one for sentimentality. The door let out a soft click behind her. Kent stood up and quickly strode over to the door to lock it.

After making sure three times that the door was actually locked now, he settled back down in his chair.

"_How did a sweet, nice, normal girl like her, end up with you?" _Petrikov asked after Kent had finished locking the door. He was truly curious now.

A little, genuine grin of slight fondness crept onto Kent's face.

"_To be honest, I have no idea."_


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half: For Your Eyes Only

_Chapter 1.5: For Your Eyes Only_

How did she end up with him?

The thought was keeping Kent from sleeping, forcing himself to roll around in his bed aimlessly. He couldn't stop himself from analysing their relationship. It should have never happened in the first place. She was so expressive, where he was so… emotionless and board-like. She liked to see the deeper, philosophical meaning in things, where he was so analytical, preferring to see the facts and the used to be so frustrated at his inept ability to express emotion normally, but since recently, she had just gone cold. What went wrong? Or had it never been right in the first place? He supposed it had been a doomed relationship from the start.

Slowly, he fell asleep to the consuming thoughts.

* * *

Kent was in a dreamless somber when the desktop computer in his room began beeping frantically at an annoyingly high pitch. He immediately jumped out of the bed and into the chair several meters away. Kent rubbed his eyes, irritated. Although, he was trained for these sort of things, it wasn't like he enjoyed being woken up at ungodly hours of the morning. Curious to see exactly what unreasonable time it was, he checked his desktop display.

_August 1__st__, 3:34am _

Then, while putting on his glasses, he checked what caused his computer to wake him up in the first place. A report of gamma concentration was flashing red.

Then his jaw dropped when he saw that concentration levels had quite literally gone through the roof. He then pulled up the city map that came along with the report. There, on the map, a chunk of the city was the targeted zone. However, what was most interesting was what was right in the middle of the zone. "_It seems like the centre is an apartment building, how strange._" Kent thought to himself. Kent's eyes widened, for he had realized that the apartment was where _she_ lived. He picked up his heavy coat and sprinted out the door.

* * *

He sprinted the entire way to her house through the dark, slightly eerie night. Finally he arrived in front of the apartment. Kent examined the building and came to the conclusion that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, just to be safe, he accessed the infrared x-ray camera in his glasses. There were normal temperatures from everyone in the building, and there was no suspicious activity going on in the apartment. The graph in the corner of the glasses interface stated that gamma levels were no longer harmful, and the data suggested that there were no radioactive rays remaining.

He should have been suspicious, as gamma rays don't often evaporate into thin air without a trace. However, the only thing echoing in his mind was that she was no longer in danger. She was safe.

The stoic figure let out a small breath of relief. She was not in harm's way, which meant that he could finally go back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hullo all! I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating. I didn't update for all the usual excuses (homework, procrastination, etc.) that I will spare you the details of. Here is a mini chapter to quench your thirst for now, but I promise that there will be a new chapter very soon!

In other news, Spiritedawayinamovingcastle is a joint account, so my fabulous partner in crime will hopefully be update her story, _Hidden_ _Behind the Caged Bars_, in the near future. (Don't worry guys, I'll annoy her to no end to update, just for you!)


	3. Chapter 2: Icebreaker

Hello Readers!

Without adieu, here is, as promised, chapter 2! After this, please take the time to check out the other story account, _Hidden Behind the Caged Bars, _written by the (possibly) better half of this shared account, Melody.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Icebreaker_

The next morning he woke up from the deep sleep. His late night activity must have worn him out more than he realized. He then turned on his phone in preparation to text her good morning.

Really, he didn't understand why people would waste battery life on something as trivial as texting greetings, but since he knew it helped him fit the social norm, he did it anyways. Did she even like the messages? He wasn't quite sure, she had become so distant.

Opting out of the regular "Good Morning", he decided it would be better just to ask her about what was going wrong. Or would that be too direct? Maybe he should spend the afternoon with her and study her behavior. That way, he could use his analytic skills to understand the problem without indicating to her that he realized something was amiss. No, it was better to be direct. Wasn't it? He wasn't sure, it seemed like this was the only thing his training didn't prepare him for; basic human interaction. However, he should be spending more time with her…. Who said you can't do both?

Kent then stationed himself at his desk and planned the date in detail. First he would start off with a math puzzle icebreaker, testing that cost of their drinks. Afterwards, they would go for a walk, possibly around the block. He would then naturally integrate his burning questions sometime during the date. He calculated the approximate time this would take, possible delays, hindrances, and finally, checked the weather. The date would be perfect.

After all accords were in order, he gathered his things and made his way to the café.

* * *

Kent realized his mistake immediately when he sat down. She was working today, that's why she hadn't the time to text him back and reply. He cursed inwardly; one cannot disturb another while working. What if he proved to be distracting? What if she got chastised by Waka (who, by the way, had an analytic mind comparable to Kent's own) and ended getting fired? No he couldn't let that happen.

He stood up to leave but stopped when he saw her sitting by herself a couple of tables down. She was wearing her normal clothes, not her uniform. He concluded that she had lied to him about having a shift. But why would she do that? It may have been to possibly avoid him knowing that he wouldn't disturb her at work, but then, why had she shown up to the café? It just didn't add up.

Well, he would be wasting his time if he wanted to fully wrap his head around the whole case. He should just approach her. But how would he greet her? He shouldn't bring up her trying to avoid him, that would be too direct and he didn't understand her reasoning enough to be able to solve the problem. Striding up towards where she was sitting he said "Why didn't you sit with me?"

She looked up in confusion. Then, after seemingly gathering her thoughts, she told him to take a seat. She was acting rather odd.

As he sat down, he analyzed her. She seemed blissfully unaware of the gamma spikes in her apartment last night, and physically appeared to be unaffected. It was her expression that was off. She seemed content, carrying the same expression as when she was speaking to Simon yesterday. It was strange, usually she looked either annoyed or uncomfortable in the presence of Kent.

Their drinks arrived and a veil of awkward silence fell over them. Kent really wasn't much of a conversationalist and saw no need to exchange small talk. The Heroine seemed at not know what to talk about, so the two continued to stare at each other in silence.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Kent finally said, breaking the silence.

"Is there a problem? Or are you unhappy. You know I will not be able to understand unless you vocally voice them out." Kent usually could not sense the atmosphere, but even he could tell that it had been uncomfortable and tense.

She gave him another blank stare. He didn't know what to take from this, so he continued ranting on, letting his frustration with his lack of understanding human emotions.

"You know, it is admirable that you're staying silent to try to win this argument. However, it would be much more commendable if you just apologized. Is this beca-"

"I'm sorry"

She looked up at him with her clear sea blue eyes. _What!?_ Did she just apologize? _Apologize?_ The world could be attacked thrice over by a Godzilla-King-Kong hybrid and she would have never apologized, especially over something that Kent couldn't really blame her for. Something was wrong.

Apparently the shock had showed on his face.

"Kento-san, is there something wrong?"

He blustery repeated his thoughts from before, but emitting the wrong part. They lapsed back into awkward silence, her attention now fully on her drink, and his attention fully on her.

Could the gamma rays cause a personality shift? His research had never suggested the possibility before, but Kent was witnessing it firsthand. What if the gamma rays caused brain damage?

"How much would our drinks cause?"

Yes, a math problem would be the perfect way to test this.

"Excuse me?" She said with a confused face.

"Considering that today's exchange rate is ¥1 to 4.3 Chilean pesos and that my drink is ¥490 and yours is ¥682. What is our combined total in Chilean pesos?" Kent smirked to himself. Yes, this was the perfect way to test her.

She paused for a moment.

"5 040 pesos, but why do you need to know?" She was so confused.

It must be so nice to be so blissfully unaware sometimes.

Well, she had passed the test, in fact much faster than he had anticipated. This confirmed that significant brain damage was out of the question, but something was still suspicious. Had she been recently working on her arithmetic skills? Her answer came out awfully quickly…

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was very off.

Her expression hadn't once turned into in a grimace of boredom or frustration she so often had. She did however seem to have a permanent expression of discomfort (but that was expected from anyone who spent time around Kent)

But there had to be a reason she was acting so strangely.

"Let's go for a walk." he suddenly said, yet again breaking the silence that had befallen them

Kent threw a couple bills on the table and started to stride out of the cafe.

* * *

Maybe he had been walking a little too fast. She did seem to be quite frail, but he never thought she was well, that frail.

Her cheeks were a tinted rose and her breath came out in short, ragged intervals.

"Kento-san, can- w-we walk, j-just a bit slow..." She stopped mid step to pant and catch her breath.

Kent had to choice but to stand awkwardly by her side. After around two minutes, he tried to provide some support by placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Well at least he thought he had been gentle, but her shoulder buckled from the weight of his hand. He quickly retracted it and placed it back rigidly to his side.

By how hard she was still breathing, Kent started doubling numbers in his head to pass the time.

He got to 268,435,456 before she was ready to go again. This time he walked at what was hopefully a more suitable pace for her. They lapsed back to the uncomfortable awkwardness that was all too familiar to them. He looked at her. She clearly had something she wanted to say.

"What is it you want to say?"

She shrank a bit from his unintentionally intimidating stare.

"I- I was just wondering where we are going."

"We're on a date. This is what people on dates do."

"Walking around is silence is what people do on dates?"

"My friend who is really good with girls told me that walks are what couples do on dates. It is supposedly romantic."

The corners of her mouth tilted slightly upwards, like she knew something he didn't.

"But, I myself don't really understand the point of walking around aimlessly. It seems rather pointless to me." He muttered to himself under his breath.

Her small grin from before grew into a fully fledged smile. Had he said something endearing? He had to repress the urge to mirror her smile. Her happiness seemed to be infectious. Is this what they called fondness? It was hard not to be positively captivated by her at times. She found it possible to be happy when with Kent, who could quite possibly be called the blandest person on this earth.

Turning his head away from her to hide the warming of his cheeks, he looked down at the watch on his wrist.

_August 1__st__, 2:37pm_

Oh crap. He was going to miss his daily check in with Petrikov.

"I have to get back to the university. I forgot, I have, uh, a paper that's due today. You get home by yourself." He said, quickly retreating while keeping his head down to hide the still present blush.

* * *

"_How was the date with the little princess today?"_ Petrikov could never keep his nose out of other people's business.

Kent cleared his throat a bit. "_It went well, now mind your own matters and let's get back to business."_

"_Fine, you're no fun at all."_

Kent rolled his eyes.

"_Any reports for today?"_

Kent went on to explain the whole ordeal that happened at unreasonable hours that morning.

"_So far today, levels have remained higher than usual, but have not fluctuated."_

"_Is that all for today?"_

"_Yes, I believe so."_

"_Well Agent Kent. It seems here that I am to assign you a mission."_

A mission? It had been a few weeks since the last one and he had been itching to get back out into the field….

"_Your objective is gather a few files that the Japanese government has been awfully secretive about. They have been filed under "Top Secret" and it has proved too difficult for us to extract them."_

This seemed like a fairly simple mission.

"_You will be accompanied by a fellow agent on this mission. I trust you two will be able to work together to achieve the goal."_

The screen split to open another window, showing video footage of his new partner.

Oh god.

"Hello Ken!"

Why did it have to be _him_, of all people.

"Hello, Ikkiyu."


	4. Chapter 3: Goldeneye

_Chapter 3: Goldeneye_

The thing that irritated Kent most about Ikki was the fact that he was a magnet for human attention. This wouldn't necessarily be a negative thing, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a _secret agent_ on _an undercover mission_.

A _secret _agent. On a _secret _mission.

How Ikki ever passed secret ops training will forever remain a mystery to Kent.

"_Petrikov, I know it is not my place to question the decisions of the superiors. However, I feel like I must point out the fact that Ikki may not be the most suited agent for this operation due to his condition."_

Both men knew the effects of this so called condition.

"_Personally, I agree. However, it is also not my place to question the decisions of the higher up."_

"Excuse me, but I think you both have forgotten that I am right here." Ikki interrupted in Japanese.

Kent narrowed his eyes at Ikki.

"You can't possibly agree with this decision too, Ikkiyu. We all know here that you are not suited for special ops."

"On the contrary my friend. I am perfect for this mission. It's a little thing called a creating a diversion."

Kent's eyebrows raised up. Ikki would be the perfect person to create a diversion. But security was sure to be highly trained.

Petrikov loudly sighed out.

"_I forgot to mention that the Japanese government has recently been planting members of a new specially trained division in many of their centres across the country"_

"But Petrikov, you've forgotten to mention the best part!" Ikki interrupted.

"_They're all female."_

Kent blessed his lucky stars that he was not drinking anything at the moment, or else he would have had to replace his keyboard.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Kent replied with a meagre "Oh."

"_Something about women being optimal for maximum efficiency."_ Petrikov said, trying to offer justification to Kent.

"Glad to be working with you, Ken!"Ikki beamed a bright smile.

He then winked at Kent.

Oh god the horror. Kent let out an involuntary shudder.

Ikki smirked at the reaction he elicited. This was going to be a fun mission.

"So you see, Kento, I am going to be very, _very_ useful. If you know what I mean."

"Ikkiyu, I ask you to please kindly stop with the lewd implications. Now is certainly not the time to get full of yourself, narcissist."

Ikki narrowed his eyes and spoke in a more serious tone. "I do not intend to be a hindrance; I hope you are aware of that."

"Yes, I fully know of your abilities. I know you will not disappoint."

Ikki's face relaxed back to normal. There was a loud knocking on the door accompanied by muffled screeches that sounded something like "Ikki-kun! It's time for you to take us to the cafe!"

"Oh looks like it's time for me to leave. Love you, Kento~! Be prepared for when I outshine your performance!" Ikki winked again before signing off.

Kent let out a loud groan, rested his head on his hands and started massaging his temples. This was going to be a long and frustrating mission.

* * *

They ended their conversation after going through the mission, its objectives and some minor details. It was time to get ready.

The building they were going to be infiltrating was in the heart of Tokyo's business district, so dressing in all black field gear (despite how tempting it was for Kent) would only result in Kent standing out amongst the sea of business suits.

So business casual it was. Kent picked out a stylish suit from his closet.

He eyed the black field suit with desire while reluctantly changing into the suit. He then went to the mirror to clean himself up, starting with combing his usually unruly hair. Kent sighed with frustration. It was foolish how society had the strange standard of how mere hair could determine one's sense of professionalism or identity.

He studied himself in the mirror after he was done. Strange as it was, without his hair in his face, it did lend a certain aura of... refinery. Maybe he should adopt this look permanently. Would she like it? Having his hair like this really did accentuate his features... Wait, what was going on?

Kent stopped his train of thought. This was all absurd, why should he care what others think? He liked his hair the way it was and it was only for the sake of the mission that Kent was using consumer hair products. He was going soft.

He removed himself from the presence of the mirror and went back to the wardrobe. Or at least what looked like a wardrobe, but really also doubled as a weapons closet. It was astonishing how far practical furniture design had gone these days.

Unfortunately, another drawback of this mission was the amount of weapons he was allowed to bring. Sniper rifles would unfortunately prove too large and unnecessary for the circumstance. That thought set a frown on his face. Kent surveyed the weapons in the surprisingly spacious hidden walk in storage.

Everything was organized to perfection, as could only be expected of Kent.

He picked up grappling hooks and other various things he deemed worthy during his inspection of shelved guns and martial arts weapons. The nun chucks could prove to be quite handy...

As Kent tucked the nun chucks into the briefcase he would be bringing along, he made some final assessments. This mission shouldn't prove to be difficult, just some simple information extraction from a mostly likely poorly guarded government computer.

Should be a simple piece of cake right? There wasn't too much at stake.

So when Kent walked out of his apartment door, why did he feel a sense of dread?

One would only feel dread if one had something to lose, and Kent never had anything he could lose in the case a mission went awry.

However, he didn't have something to lose, he had _someone._

* * *

He saw Ikki when crossing the road to the square where they had planned to meet. This business district was fairly conspicuous. Most working or living in the area didn't know that they were within a quarter mile distance to one of the largest governmental database in all of Japan. He had to commend the Japanese government for being inconspicuous.

His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, despite it being night time outside. Ikki acknowledged Kent's presence when he walked up to him with a slight raise of his eyebrows. Ikki must have thought he looked so cool and slick with his glasses, when in fact he looked like a club goer too eager to impress. The brunette felt the urge to suppress a giggle forming at the back of his throat. How uncharacteristic of him.

"Ready?" Kent asked Ikki after he had composed himself again. Ikki responded by starting to walk towards the target. After several silent moments of walking, Kent spoke up.

"You do realize it may arouse suspicion if we don't at least appear to be in some sort of conversation, Ikkiyu."

"Kento! Since when did you become the conversationalist? Colour me impressed, that new girlfriend of yours must be doing a wonder on your morale."

"But- how- when-girlfriend...?" Kent's voice faltered on the last word.

Ikki flashed a smile and wink. "Kento-san, you can't possibly be telling me that you've forgotten." He looked cheerful enough but there was something darkly mischievous in his body language.

Yes, in that moment of shock, it did escape Kent that he was speaking to the master of what was known as 'modern day deduction'. His temporary partner was somewhat famed in the spy circle as a strange Cassanova/ Holmes crossover, if that was even possible. It also didn't help that his 'eye powers' made him a sort of mysterious figure.

There had to be a scientific reason as to why females were so attracted to him. If only Ikki would cooperate enough to do some research.

His mysterious female attracting power and sharp observation skills that both stemmed from his eyes was more than enough to earn him the codename _Goldeneye_.

Kent composed himself after the blunder. "Yes, I have acquired a girlfriend. Just to blend in, of course."

And at that, Ikki stepped in front of Kent, stopping him from walking any further down the street.

"What is it, Ikkyu. It seems that you have forgotten that we _are on a mission right no_w. We really need to get going."

"Kento, I believe that your personal life is far more important than this silly mission that can probably accomplish in twenty minutes. Plus, you neglected to inform me."

Kent cut him off right there. "You already knew."

Ikki faked a hurt expression. "But it still hurts that you didn't even mention her to me, your best friend, your most precious confidante, your- "

"Please stop. Your theatrics are quite exhausting."

The blue haired male then folded his gloved fingers together. "Pray, do tell me about your _girlfriend_."

Kent narrowed his eyes. "Your Sherlock Holmes impression needs some work."

Ikki wiggled his pointer finger at Kent. "Now, now, stop trying to avoid the topic. Who is it?"

"I do believe she works at your café."

"YOU MEAN _HER?"_ Ikki belted aloud, instantly realizing who he was talking about."

"Please lower your voice, we're attracting attention." Kent deadpanned after receiving several strange looks from passersby.

Ikki clamped his hand over his mouth as a sign of shame. "But she's so nice, and you're so… you." He whispered.

Kent let out a frustrated sigh and started walking forward toward their intended destination.

Ikki, still shell shocked from the revelation slowly lagged behind, faintly whispering what sounded like _"How… when… why would she…?"_

Up ahead, Kent was still trying to process why everyone was so shocked over him getting a girlfriend. Was it really that surprising? It shouldn't be that surprising. He was a reasonably attractive male of tall stature. Although his personality was a little cold, there must be people far worse off than him in relationships, right?

Both men were so consumed in their own thoughts that they didn't realize that they had arrived in front of their final destination. The mission was finally in full effect.

With only a quick glance at each other, both set off into the building.

The interior was surprisingly normal, much like a lobby of any regular office building. Except for the fact that there was a woman sitting with her back completely perpendicular to the ground behind the reception desk, her eyes unblinking. Ikki looked a little uncomfortable fish like gaze.

And there was another one sitting on the waiting couch, with her manner much like the receptionist. There was another one, standing next to the couch, and next to the plant…..

As Kent looked on, there were more of them, situated in various place around the room. This was not right. The women were practically robots.

"Sirs, is there anything I might be able to assist you with this evening?" the receptionist said when she finally spoke aloud, after a few moments of tense awkwardness.

Ikki walked up to her, his wraparound sunglasses still on. "Yes, there is." And without a warning proceeded to swing his arm at her temple, knocking her out cold.

The response was instantaneous. In less than a flash of the eye, the two agents were surrounded by the strange guards that were all the way across the room mere milliseconds ago. Kent counted six handguns, a couple of ninja stars and a samurai sword.

"About now would be great." Kent whispered to Ikki while warily eying the women who were prepared to instantaneously shoot them.

The corner of Ikki's mouth curved as his long fingers reached up to his glasses, going slowly for effect. The surrounding ring clutched their weapons a little tighter at the movement.

With one single movement, the fingers whipped the shades off, and the atmosphere of the room instantly changed.

Every single one of the enemy agents collected gasped at the same time. They were in love. Their expressions mushed into one of newfound infatuation.

Kent emitted a very audible groan and pressed his face into his hand. It seemed Ikki's power also caused deafness, as he was ignored by the newly converted fangirls.

"Hello." The mere greeting from their king caused the collective body to inhale a large breath.

Ikki then looked directly into the security camera and winked. Hmm, it seemed like he was confident that his ability to reduce the female gender into mush extended through video transmission. This was an interesting discovery; he would have to write it in his journal once he got home.

Ikki then directed his attention a random member of the team. "Please round up the rest of your colleagues. I would very much like to meet them." He then winked again. Kent thought there must have been a spasm in his eye.

The poor girl looked like she was going to faint right then and there, but nonetheless managed to grab her radio and whisper in a couple lines of code. "T-They're coming d-down right now." She managed to sputter out.

"Great!" Ikki exclaimed while clapping his hands together. "Come; let me learn about each and every single one of you. Is there somewhere we can all talk?"

"Yes! Of course!" She said a little too loudly, while leading him off a hallway. The rest of the supposedly special ops group trailed like a group of puppies after Ikki.

Kent was now alone in the lobby. Ah, now where he came in.

He walked into the elevator noticed there was a slot for the elevator key. Tsking under his breath, he pulled up the code on his glasses interface. Few changes later, the eleven button lit up and the door shut.

As the elevator slowly made its way up, Kent started becoming bored and impatient. Where was the action, the thrill? Halfway through the mission and he had almost died only twice. Boring. And he hadn't even used his weapons even once yet. He was so driven to boredom that he voluntarily disabled the security cameras even though there was no need to.

The doors opened up and Kent walked through. Right there in the middle of the room was the giant supercomputer. It seemed like they weren't even trying to be discreet at this point. Disappointed.

Kent walked up to the supercomputer and pulled up another jumble of code on his glasses interface, this time to grant him access to the files in the computer. Several seconds later the computer came to life. Kent the proceeded to connect an external hard drive to the computer and transfer all the information and documents he was instructed to get.

"Time Remaining: 6 Minutes and 35 Seconds" The loading bar displayed. Kent looked around the room, trying to find something to occupy him for the duration of the remaining time. He could polish his katana- oh wait no, he left it at home.

What to do, what to do- Kent whipped out his cellphone, he knew of something productive he could do. Checking up with your girlfriend was only normal and could totally be justified from a social conduct point of view, right? But it would be trivial, meaningless and a waste of time if they just made small talk.

"_I would like to know if you appreciate my "Good Morning" and "Good Night" text messages." _Kent typed onto the screen. "_If you do not, please tell me what you would prefer." _This would be an excellent conversation maker. He hit the send button.

While waiting for the reply, Kent skimmed through some of the folders. Most were irrelevant to him, but something caught his eye. He opened it, flitting through words. _"Gamma rays, spikes, sources unknown." _Kent raised his eyebrows at this new found information. "Sources unknown." So the gamma rays weren't the Japanese government developing a super weapon. Interesting.

His phone vibrated. "_The text messages are great, Kent-san. They make me happy :)" _Was her reply. Kent's brow furrowed. He had always thought she hated how blunt he was and thought the messages were impersonal. "_Strange, I thought you always hated how blunt the messages were, however I am relieved. I hate messaging."_

The bar on the screen was done loading. Kent needed to get out of the building as soon as possible, efficiency was optimal of course. He would be leaving Ikki behind with the new branch of his fanclub, he could fend for himself.

Deciding that the window was the best option, Kent removed the suction cups and attached them to his hands. Time to make his escape into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the huge delay, but alas, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!

On another note, I am planning to write a Sherlock one-shot quite soon, details are on the _Spiritedawayinamovingcastle _bio page.

Cheers, Ana


End file.
